DE 10 2015 104 377 discloses an electrical contact in which a fixed and a movable contact part can be connected to each other via a large contact surface. The two contact parts are disposed within a metal housing and pressed against each other by way of a leaf spring. It is furthermore disclosed how the two contact parts can be locked with respect to each other by way of a metal pin. However, the contact includes a variety of drawbacks. For example, dirt particles, which are introduced via the contact surfaces of the contact parts or develop during operation of the contact, compromise the contact quality over time.
DE 4 220 716 A1 and DE 10 2014 115 745 A1 disclose sealing lips, which may also have a cleaning effect. However, while these lips keep a cable insulation or insertion socket clean, they do not clean the contact surface.